


An Old Fool's Regret

by Cheriiu



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Other, Tears, don't deal with the devil, don’t go making deals with Satan kids, seriously, this is pretty much what happens after the bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriiu/pseuds/Cheriiu
Summary: He believed they would make the right choice like he said...but they once again didn't listen.





	An Old Fool's Regret

The Elder Kettle has some regrets but even then the boys were what kept him going. 

Cuphead and Mugman were his pride and joy. They were little rascals without a care in the world running off together to catch butterflies, go fishing, and they sometimes include the Elder Kettle in some of their games like hide and seek. Of course they always make him the seeker and he could never find them until he gives in.

Still he was content with what he had, Cuphead and Mugman were like his own children where he raised them from the tiny little pieces of china they were. But then came that faithful day when everything truly changed and **not** for the better.

He was taking his daily nap when the boys ran off and found that rotten casino at the end of Inkwell isle. That no good Devil and his lackey King Dice were sleazy as they were known for and when he found out that Cuphead and Mugman lost a bet that involves their souls, the Elder Kettle had a mix of emotions boiling inside.

He kept his composure but he truly felt panic when he found out that something so important was at stake, anger when they didn't heed his warnings like they should have, and a slight bit of relief when they might have a chance as to change this fate if they collect those soul contracts.

He helped them with what he had by giving them new found power and abilities to conquer those debtors, he'd help them himself by fighting alongside them but his old was catching up to him and he feared that his involvement could assume a worser punishment for the boys. Still he gave what he can and was truly happy when he found out that if their strength was built high enough they can over throw King Dice and that fiendish Devil when the time came.

He believed they would make the right choice like he said...but they once again didn't listen.

The Devil made them an offer they could have refused but they didn’t. They accepted. They became his new apprentices, minions all on their own. They turned over their innocence to become a part of the Devil's greed and even let those poor citizens of Inkwell Isle become mindless drones to the terrible man.

Elder Kettle blamed himself the moment he saw them. He visited the casino in hopes of finding the boys triumph over King Dice, they did but he was shocked when the Devil introduced him to them saying "They're here but they're mine now." With a toothy grin. The boys themselves were happy as well with grins matching their master's.

He was devastated and now lying in his bed about to puff out the last bit of steam he had left, he had one last wish.

"Cuphead...Mugman...please remember what you could have done...please remember."

And with that his dying words were nowhere to be heard and the boys were not there to witness it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game it's really nostalgic and I enjoy watching Let's Plays of it  
> I kinda thought "What'll happen to the Elder Kettle?" he was their caretaker and he was so proud during the Good Ending  
> So I thought what might have happened during the Bad Ending ahh ;o;  
> Well enjoy!


End file.
